Talk:Halo Nation/Archive 10
Featured Content Does the feature content alway got to be the spiker? Double Rtas 'Vadam 22:11, December 2008 (UTC) :The Featured Article is now Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. — Lt. Kouger 10:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Does the featured content always have to be ODST? FishType1 18:29, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't the featured content be on a fixed interval like monthly? -- Jaguartalon 09:44, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Halo: Chronicles Is there currently any work being done on said project, or is it in stasis? Do we have any news on its development? Lieutenant [[User:Mcloganator|'Mcloganator']] Was there a demo included with Halo Wars or any information (pamphlet)? --Sacrifice of Angels 04:35, 5 March 2009 (UTC) There was no demo, information, or other data. --User talk:Arc-59 03:09 PM, 24 March 2009 Date Dude, images used in the date are wrong. Today's the 01/02/09 (1st Feb 2009). Not 02/01/08. 02 and 01 are plausible due to sequence, but the year is most definately wrong. :We use the US date format, hence the 02/01. I've updated the image for 2009 though. 13:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Private Hosting: Halopedia.org Alright, I've brought this up in the past, and it's about time to make it happen. My name is AgentSeethroo, and I sort of created this site, back on www.halopedia.org, when it was a part of the gamerfocus network. DragonClaws was the first admin that I appointed, and he went from there with keeping up with the 'pedia. He appointed more admins, and when I ran out of funds to keep the site up and running, you guys moved it over to Wikia. Kudos. I'm incredibly happy that the site I created has grown so much. However, when I see that growth, I hate that it's attached to something like Wikia. I'll give the hosting info to the person that would like to start moving the databases over. Let's get this project going. Email me at AgentSeethroo@gmail.com. Thanks, -Seethroo ::Hello sir, and welcome back to Halopedia. Though quite frankly, I don't think we have much of a problem with the fact that we are currently a part of Wikia and Wikia gaming, that goes for me, many other Admins, and a ton of other users. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 2/11/2009 :::Maybe it's a matter of my pride. I dunno. I just think the 'pedia should be independent. Or dependent on me. heh. Update: halopedia.org is totally unavailable now. Does anyone have ideas for a new domain? - TehSeethroo Account info has been emailed. I personally am highly against creating a divergent Halopedia community. Wikia has contributed to great advertisement that makes us well known in the Halo community and offers us a stable website. The bandwidth problems we had will be incredibly more troublesome than before with the great growth the wiki community has seen. Plus, why compete with each other when our goals are essentially the same? It will be like the competition we had with H2 wiki, only more so. Most Halopedians will stick with the stable resource over the shaky independent site. It seems like a big mess for nothing. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:57, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Incidentally, this blog can serve as a record of all your lost time. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:01, 11 February 2009 (UTC) List of Halopedia articles Does anyone know a way to discover new Halopedia articles without having to use the "random page" button? : 10:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Is there a way to view all of the Halopedia articles alphabetically like the index on wikia.com? Lieutenant [[User:Mcloganator|'Mcloganator']] 14:40, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :The Vendack 14:57, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Make new pages Can you make new pages here? If so... How? :If you type an article name that doesn't exist into the search bar, it will give you the option of creating it. Alternatively, you can edit a page and add a link to the nonexistent article, which you can view in the preview and click on to take you to create the page. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:28, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Skin When I log into Halopedia, the skin is the usual greenish color look. However, when I log out, it is an african background. My preferences are set to administrator's choice, but how can i get the african background when logged in? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok, never mind I logged out and back in and the skin changed. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:45, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Picture and Video Quizes Can anyone add another "game" to this site with picture or video quizes? The questions could be about the picture (What species is this? with an image of a Grunt) or a video (What makes this sound? with Grunt noises in the video. It's just a suggestion, but I thought it'd be cool. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:08, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Squished Main Page Does anyone think the main page looks kind of squished right now? The new style is cool, but the big HALOPEDIA sign is pushing everything in that box to the side. Could it possibly be moved to the top? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 20:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I dislike that as well. It makes a big space right where we all want to see more, and stuffs it up for the people who don't have bigger screens. Also, the font is rather...uninteresting - substitute with text in the Halo font? The 888th Avatar (Talk) 01:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) It does seem squished, and the new boxes on the side seem somewhat unnecessary. They don't seem to match the theme even for me. Just a personal opinion of course, but I liked it better before. The picture at the top is cool though. Vadamee 15:15, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Whoa... is that 800 x 600? The Administration team will look into this matter...-5ub7ank(7alk) 15:21, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :If you mean the resolution of the screen the image is in, it's 1024 x 768. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Does it still squish? It looks fine for me. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it still is squished for me. Vadamee 00:44, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Weird, even in 1024 x 768, it doesn't look squished... for me of course.-5ub7ank(7alk) 18:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah that is weird since it still looks squished to me. Vadamee 23:54, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :This is what I see. There isn't a "Halopedia" title image, but rather "Halo". Perhaps you need to clear your cache? --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:10, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::I have the "Halo", but mine is still squished. See Image 3. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Are you running a Wide screen? Would that have anything to do with it? I'm a computer geek but my knowledge is mostly graphics and software oriented. Could that be it. Your screen shot looked to be in a different ratio. Mine is full screen and looks like BPL's. Vadamee 12:51, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Hello! It's working just fine for me now! I don't know if you did something but if you did t worked. Vadamee 14:12, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I changed the layout of the Main Page. :) Nice to know it working fine... :) -5ub7ank(7alk) 14:16, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Yay! It's working. The box with logo isn't on top, like Dragonclaws's view, but it isn't squished anymore. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:33, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I think it was the ads' fault. Dragonclaws doesn't have any ads and his is fine. However, mine has ads so it takes up the space the main box would have been. ::No. I thought of that, but no. I tried disabling Adblock and it still worked. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:07, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Featured article box Do we really need to have the box have the heading "FEATURED ARTICLE", and then say "Featured Article:(name of page" again immediately below that? The 888th Avatar (Talk) 08:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :It's fixed, I think. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:45, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ah good, thanks. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 11:51, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Picture Game Glitches I noticed several glitches on the picture game. First, every time I try to skip a certain question (see image), the next question is the same one. Also, the main logo is missing at the top and the sidebar is moved over it. Also, the ads (not pictured) will sometimes go right into the middle of the images. Can this be fixed? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:36, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I just noticed, whenever I go back to the picture game, it's the same one. I can get past it by playing it, but the skip button doesn't work on any game. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:37, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I've also noted the same thing, as well as pictures from some picture games, including my own, all of a sudden not having some of the pics show up. Vadamee 20:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) New favicon Ok I have a request to make, I made this new favicon image that appears next to the address bar and I would like for you to consider it for me <~ this is the image that I made for the new favicon. I would make a poll but seeing how un-used to the wiki formatting I cannot make a poll Now the reason I made this image is that for me whenever I think of halo Master cheif is one of the first things that pops into my head. So what better way to represent Halopedia than with Master Cheif's head? So with that said what do you think, and can you direct me to the proper place that I should suggest this? EkgladiatorTalk 18:09, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I cannot help you particularly, but I would advise that if the image is accepted, it be larger than 16X16 pixels. This is probably obvious but I wanted to put it out there. You may try sending a message directly to an admin. Subtank, Commander Tony, Dragonclaws, and EWcdnaudee or whatever the name is usually respond quickly and are helpful. Vadamee 20:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :That's a good size. Any larger can mess up the appearance of the in-browser search bar. I'm not sure Master Chief is the best representation of the Halo world, myself. It does go beyond the Chief. And the H can stand for both Halo and Halopedia. Anyway, I'm not sure changing it is a good idea. *shrugs* --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:44, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :: Two for, yet it's still the H? For ::Well, new Halo fans would know Master Chief, but maybe not the "H". I think it should be changed. :: ::[[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :: Changed from neutral. Vadamee 19:53, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Neutral It's an interesting proposition, but not particularly necessary. I'm neutral. Vadamee 12:10, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Against Halo Logo Mainpage (Closed) The Halo logo right there at the top of the first section on the Main page is somewhat plain. I've found a site with slightly modded pics of the halo logo such as the one here. Just a thought that we might want to try a logo with a more artistic flair. There are other colors as well. Try this site to see others. Halo Bungie.org Vadamee 19:58, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Support Neutral * - Perfect, but should definitely include the Chief ;) - ::Thats not particularly hard to work in, but you have to have better photo manipulation software than I have. Also, it can't take to much space. I'm talking about the little "Welcome to Halo" section on the page. The current logo is relatively small and we don't want to go too big if we do change it. Vadamee 23:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Against * Plain and simple is all we need. :P -5ub7ank(7alk) 19:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Good point, If that is the consensus, I have no problem withdrawing the proposal. Vadamee 19:58, 24 March 2009 (UTC) * No, we're not changing it, this isn't the Halo style wikia, nobody cares what the look of the logo is. Plus, both of those are pretty ugly. Voting closed. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/25/2009 :You don't have to be mean about it, CT. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) * As per CT. Plus, the current one looks better for us, at least for now. Ascy'Vamal Ultra Elite 18:05, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Very well, sorry to have wasted your time. Thanks for considering it anyway. Vadamee 19:19, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Virus on Site? I don't know if it's just this site or my cpu, but everytime I'm not editing on this page, this random thing that looks kinda the games bungie plays before releasing games (i love bees). Then it rick rolls me. Did this happen to anyone else. It doesn't happen on any other site. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:19, 1 April 2009 (UTC) It is happening to me as well.Snowleo 00:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Me too. User:Cris773 00:26, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :I think it is one of those games. It link to the I love bees things. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:28, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::April Fools joke? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::Good Job!!! I was wondering when someone was going to figure that out! If you read Specops response on Talk:Halo 3, you'll see. D1134 ::::It's the Site Notice, you imbeciles. Press dismiss and it'll go away. —[[User:Kougermasters|'Ko'ugermasters''']],[[User Talk:Kougermasters| Lo'rd' of''' Valinor]] 01:27, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: Don't tell them! That kills all the fun. D1134 01:40, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::What? CT killed it anyways :P —[[User:Kougermasters|'Ko'ugermasters''']],[[User Talk:Kougermasters| Lo'rd' of''' Valinor]] 01:44, 1 April 2009 (UTC) viris i dont trust that popup i do baleve its a viris and if it is heads are gonna rick and ROLL! noname the hero |14px]] (talk page) 00:44, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Trust me when I say it is not a problem. Think about it. RickRolling, April Fools Day, and the Admins aren't jumping all over it. It's just a prank. D1134 :We aren't doing anything because we can't. If it is an April Fool's joke, then it's a bit early. April Fools is tomorrow. Today is still March 31st. General Heed 00:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :there's this thing called timezones. besides, the timestamp on this exact few sentences you post is 00:59, 1 April 2009. It was a mean prank though. It took me five minutes to figure it out and a further five to exit it and another five to explain it to my mom. Thanks guys. --Only an idiot could call himself the King of the Nerds... 01:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC)User:Modern day Vercetti <\\>ERROR QUERY RESPONSE <\\>SUPERLUMINAL SLIPSTREAM CARRIER WAVE {VINDICATED PREMISE} <\\>RE: INQUIRY <\\>SENDER: 07/306 OVERSEER <\ YOUR QUERY HAS BEEN APPROVED AND LOGGED >> 07/306: ERROR REPORT {071} HAS BEEN LOGGED >> 07/306: SECURITY TEAMS HAVE BEEN DEPLOYED >> 07/306: PROJECTED TIME UNTIL COMPLETION: 69120 SECONDS >> 07/306: CONTAINMENT PROTOCOL MUST BE ENFORCED <\ TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED >>Unk Sndr: And thus I clothe my naked villainy With old odd ends, stol'n forth of holy writ; And seem a saint, when most I play the devil. <\ END FILE Halo Wars Cutscenes Can someone get the Halo Wars Cutscenes together and make a page for them? I noticed the link for the first 3 games but not this one